<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I got into Escape the Night pretty much by SummerInAmsterdam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580939">How I got into Escape the Night pretty much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam'>SummerInAmsterdam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escape the Crack [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series), Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A rough recreation of how I got into the show, Crack, Humor, No ill intent to anyone or anything relating to this show whatsoever, Parody, Some parts are embellished, Television Watching, This was just for funzzies, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever have one of those shows that you avoided for a long time, but then you kinda started watching it on a limb and ended up getting super into it? That's pretty much how this show was for me! Now enjoy this comparison of my experience with this show to a scene from "Gravity Falls!"</p><p>Inspired by this clip:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG8kBsHTGuE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escape the Crack [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I got into Escape the Night pretty much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was June 2018, and I was sitting at my computer in the sunroom. I was browsing through YouTube, probably procrastinating on something as usual. At one point, an ad for YouTube Premium popped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did they change the name from YouTube Red?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. What was wrong with that name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” I called. “There’s an ad on YouTube and I refuse to lift my hand to click the ‘Skip’ button!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw a montage of a bunch of people putting on some kind of costumes. They looked like outfits from the 70s or something. A familiar sounding voice spoke over the montage.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My friends,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going on an extraordinary adventure. And I’m in need of your help, and so are hundreds of others…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out the voice belonged to none other than Joey Graceffa, an OG YouTuber who I never really watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then I realized something.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, God… Oh no…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a feeling I knew what this ad was for. There was some show on YouTube called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Escape the Night.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d spent two years avoiding it because it honestly seemed so dumb. What was it even about? Were a bunch of YouTubers I’d never heard of just running around willy-nilly from monsters or something? Was that what happened in the show? I’d only remembered seeing the commercial for Season 2, but it looked so cringey and weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MOM!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then saw a clown lady pop out from behind the curtain, scaring the YouTubers. Their reactions looked so overdone, it made me want to frisbee my computer away. I’d have to sit through this ad if I wanted to get back to my video! (How dare you suggest I just click “Skip” and get it over with. Have we not already established that I refused to lift my hand to click it?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” I screamed as I sat through my first few seconds of torment. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>NOOOOOOOOOO!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I watched the trailer, I may have possibly maybe a little bit (don’t tell anyone) gotten curious about the season that the trailer took place in. I personally really liked the 70s, and the aesthetic was a little intriguing. I had to admit, the editors did a pretty good job showing off the monsters, the town, and the YouTubers. The whole thing gave me a bit of a “Scooby-Doo” vibe, and I loved all things Scooby-Doo. Not to mention, I saw MatPat in the trailer as one of the cast members of that season. And he just so happened to be one of my favorite YouTubers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone like MatPat was on the show, it couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided I’d watch the first episode of the upcoming season... just for research purposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, I’d already watched the other first episodes of the previous two seasons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> the first episodes. At that point, my curiosity was piqued. I impulsively got myself a free trial of YouTube Premium, and decided to see what all the fuss was about. For research purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And besides, the trial would last until November first. That would give me more than enough time to watch the show.  After the deed was done, I got right to watching the pilot episode. For research purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was past midnight before I realized it, and I’d been watching every episode of the first season back to back. This show may have been a little bit endearing, but whatever. I just wanted to see how the story would unfold, and what would happen to the remaining YouTubers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For research purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought as I was about to finish Season 1, Episode 8.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Timothy DeLaGhetto just </span>
  </em>
  <span>shot </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d heard about him plenty of times before, but never really watched his videos. I knew it was just a show, and that Tim was perfectly alive and well, but I still couldn’t help but feel sad. And after seeing Eva Gutowski’s reaction, I felt absolutely heartbroken for the two of them. It wasn’t quite enough to make me cry, but I wanted to reach through the screen and give the poor girl a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course that douchebag Collin didn’t care. He just wanted the damn box of gold that Tim didn’t even need to die for. That guy could have left anytime, and everyone could have gotten out just fine, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>nooooooooo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eva exclaimed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s all there! Was it worth it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Collin replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck off, Collin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“At this point, I’m done with Collin,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eva said in her confessional. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not even that attractive to me anymore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I pounded the table. “Yes!</span>
  <em>
    <span> Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span> In your </span>
  <em>
    <span>face,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Collin!” I buried my face in my hands. “It’s just like my life! ...In a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I knew it, I’d finished Season 1. I felt like there was no other option than to binge the second season until about six in the morning. I went to bed early in the morning - exhausted, but satisfied with my… research. Yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months later, Season 3 Episode 7 had just come out. I was on vacation with my mom, sister, and one of my mom’s sorority sisters and her kids. We’d just gotten back from hanging out at the beach, and I was watching the latest episode on my phone in my room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was really enjoying the episode so far. MatPat was just brought back, and I found my new favorite trio: Matt, Rosanna and Safiya. On the downside, I was just about to witness another YouTuber be killed. Nikita had just beat Manny in the Funhouse challenge, and I knew what that meant...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the death…” I said as the pair of friends exited the funhouse. “I’m not sure I’m ready for this. Oh, look at them hugging!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Willie the Funhouse Man rounded the corner into the lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the funhouse. Not where he was supposed to be. The <em>lounge.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Willie?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I exclaimed. “What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve come to kill the person who voted for the winner!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Willie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Safiya!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was one of the people I was rooting for the most! And she’d done everything right! She was probably, like, one of the most likely to make it to the end, and they decided to pull </span>
  <em>
    <span>THIS</span>
  </em>
  <span> bullshit?! What the hell?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SERIOUSLY?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I furiously pointed at the screen. “You had your chance at the funhouse, you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You had your chance at the funhouse, you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joey exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S WHAT I’M SAYING! </span>
  <em>
    <span>RRAAAAUUGH!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood up from my bed, and threw my phone into the hallway in a fit of rage. My mom’s friend’s kids were standing in the hall and saw the phone hit the wall and fall onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I poked my head out of my room, a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh… got stuck on an ad,” was my short explanation as I grabbed my phone and ducked back into my room to sulk for another week.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while since I posted a crack fic huh? I probably wouldn't have been writing this if I hadn't decided to go out on a limb and try this show out! I'm happy I did!</p><p>And now, stay tuned for the Friday night movie: <i>The Duchess Approves.</i> Staring Sturly Stembleburgess as "The Duchess," and Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble as the irascible coxswain "Slaunterbugget Hampterfumppinshire."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>